


不标准的达拉崩巴

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	不标准的达拉崩巴

（1）  
很久很久以前，公主被恶龙抓走了。

这令国王韩聪很是苦恼。

其一，不管自己送走多少只信鸽让公主回家，他都表示拒绝，不但如此，自己的最后一只鸽子是戴着一顶羽毛小帽子飞回来的。

｛阁下，鸽子太多了，我每一只拔一根毛都能凑成帽子，让我消停点行不？｝

其二，恶龙也并不是什么恶龙，而是他的老婆、国家的王后隋文静。她，作为龙和人族的混血，平时一副人畜无害的人形，对外的风评一向是“谦和有礼，落落大方”。谁知道昨天因为他又忘记放好权杖，半夜轰隆一声巨响歪倒在地上，吵醒了失眠已久好不容易睡着的皇后，他就被揪起来单方面挨揍了大半夜，媳妇还气的变成龙形回了娘家。

他头痛，头发仿佛都纷纷落下。俗话说得好，家丑不可外扬，当初他瞒住文物百官说我这媳妇完全没有血统问题，风风光光的娶进了门，现在大手一挥说我媳妇变成龙了……

估计直接就要离婚了。

他郁闷，他气愤，他着急，于是他迁怒了陪着王后一起逃走的保镖戈米沙。

御前侍卫看着国王这一副愁眉苦脸的样子，心生一计：“您就说公主被恶龙掳走了，先缓一缓，找个人去劝不就行了吗。”

戈米沙：我不就当时拽着王后娘娘让她不要跑吗！谁知道娘娘变成龙直接把我带走了！那么老大个，谁能整过她啊！

隋文静：你说谁老大个

戈米沙：对不起，我skr没有舌头的银

为什么国王会觉得一头龙需要保镖呢，戈米沙郁闷的掰着手里的面包，和着眼泪咽进肚。

（2）  
国不可一日无后，鉴于国王和王后要共同出席的秋收大典马上就要来了，韩聪不得不拉下脸来求媳妇赶紧回来拿着小皮鞭疼爱他。可是国王一个人偷偷摸摸溜出去总是不太好，于是他把目光……

转向了从刚刚开始就一直不说话的御前侍卫。

大家最近有看延**略吧，里面的御前侍卫居然都是挺大的官，亲王都可以当的那种，震惊了孤陋寡闻的我。不过我只是想说，其实看上去官职很低的这位侍卫，其实是相当牛逼的国家一级大魔法师，从小和国王一起长大学习。

在御前的原因，只是当一个人体智囊，完全发挥不出他的真实实力，屈才，太屈才了。韩聪流着不存在的惋惜眼泪，拍了拍侍卫的肩膀，说展现你身手的时候到了！

侍卫表示我去可以，赏赐是啥你先说清楚。

韩聪大手一挥：我把公主嫁给你！

侍卫露出了happy的笑容：那拉倒吧，我回家打游戏了。

国王：哎哎哎别介啊！新款耳机都在这里了，你要啥自己说！

侍卫表示犹豫，其实在暗示国王再加点赏赐。

韩聪一咬牙：这样吧，我国吉祥物黄熊精，给你来一卡车！

一睁眼人已经没了，韩聪迷茫的看着除了武者金杨之外没有其余人的大厅，看向默默无言理奏折的武官。

“别看了，羽生侍卫跳着4A跑了。”

（3）  
羽生结弦找出他最慢的马，打算过一个悠闲的带薪假期。

他已经算好了，这匹马正好能在秋收大典的那天凌晨到龙的老窝，到时候他意思意思哀求一下，皇后一张翅膀，飞的可比自己的马迅猛多了。看着四周鸟语花香，心情舒畅……

“妈耶怎么突然下暴雨啦！老花你快点跑诶！”

天公不作美，羽生结弦本想用法术做屏障遮雨，结果他出门的时候沉浸在得到黄熊精的喜悦中忘记带了重要的东西，导致他现在有一种正在淋浴的错觉，赶紧拍着马屁让马加速。

他并没有注意到云彩间有一只正在跳社会摇的小黑龙，那才是下暴雨的罪魁祸首。

（4）  
“皇后娘娘……”

“干啥？”

“您的娘家…怎么离城堡这么近啊……”

隋文静变回并不太适应的人形，看着戈米沙努力给缩成一团瑟瑟发抖的落汤鸡侍卫燃起了一团火，随后什么话也不说，慢慢坐回地上，身子还默默的离热源远了一点。

羽生从来就没想过人世间会有这么巧的事情，他不知道怎么骑着马跑到一片林子的时候就撞上了急匆匆用龙形出来的皇后。

看到自己浑身湿透的样子，她赶快朝云彩间大吼了几句，羽生结弦听不懂，但是雨停了。

（5）  
隋文静本来是想回娘家的，可是气冲冲的飞到半路又停下来了。

踌躇的在地上磨了磨爪子，她还是没走的太远，就地找了个普通的山洞住下，让保镖去外面的树上睡。

都这个点了，韩聪有没有好好吃饭？是不是又一个劲的批折子连水都懒得喝啊。她把头埋在翅膀底下蹭了蹭，吸了吸鼻子团成了一团。

（6）  
“姐姐，我回来啦！”听到姐姐呼唤连忙飞回山洞，金博洋心虚的用龙形小步小步的往里走，翅膀也没精神的耷拉下来。

“快，给你的偶像道歉。”隋文静嗑着瓜子，看也不看一眼，指了指正在烤火顺便烤鱼的羽生结弦。

说实话，羽生现在并不想见人，不用看都知道自己现在头发一定和鸡窝一样，有种藏起来保护形象的冲动。正当他胡思乱想的时候，他就看着原本委委屈屈的小黑龙看到他的一瞬间发光的眼睛，紧接着摇身一变成一个奶白奶白的大男孩，还带着一颗小虎牙。

“偶像，对不起，但是……能给我签个名吗？”声音委屈又自责，还带着几分激动兴奋。

欺诈，这是欺诈！被虎牙萌到的羽生结弦捂着脸发出了迷之声响，明明是只小黑龙，怎么化了人形这么白这么可爱啊！

（7）  
金博洋是学会化人形没多久的刚成年小龙，和姐姐已经能完美的区分开人和龙的习性不同，他现在认知仍然非常混淆。

比如为了表示感谢，拿到了羽生结弦的签名就窝在了羽生身边，还搂着他的腰。毕竟是自己崇拜了很久的大魔法师，他实在有点控制不住，就差像猫咪一样露出肚皮求摸摸了。

龙形的话，这是正常的表达好感（纯洁意味），人形……也是表达好感（黄色意味）。

这是龙族特有的表达方式吗……羽生把烤好的鱼肉撕下来一条，试探的递到金博洋嘴边，看着身边的奶团子睁大着眼睛满足的吃了下去，可爱的样子让他想打个滚。

“天天，人形的话不能这么抱，很失礼的。”隋文静嗑着瓜子翻出了扑克牌，走到山洞外呼唤米沙。

“今晚我赌龙鳞！来不来一把！”

“来！我赌珍藏的冰刀！”

“对不起…我失礼了……”听到姐姐的话，金博洋不好意思的想要松开手。

不动声色的捉住金博洋想要逃窜的手腕，羽生：“其实抱一会儿也没关系啦，很暖和。”

“真的吗！你想要我这样抱？”

“真的真的。要是你姐姐回来说你，我跟她解释。”

（8）  
皇后通情达理的在第二天早上变回龙形带着他们回了王宫。

羽生结弦坐在小黑龙的背上，看着眼里全是担心的皇后，若有所思。

“羽生，回去拿到魔杖，能给我变个法术吗！就是可以做出天空之城的好厉害的那种！”

“可以呀。”他温柔的俯下身去摸龙的下巴，小黑龙眯了眯眼睛，满足的长啸一声，兴奋的飞的比姐姐还快。

（9）  
看着满脸胡茬带着疲惫和急切的的韩聪，隋文静一下子就后悔了。

“你个傻子！”她气冲冲的变回人形，上来捶着丈夫的肩膀，却被默默的抱了个满怀。

“我是傻子，”韩聪闷声闷气的说，“想你的傻子。”

隋文静被搂在怀里，摸了摸韩聪的脸颊，而后也主动的抱上了他。

“这是大功一件啊，羽生大魔法师，我可以额外奖励你一件东西，你想要啥？”回过神发现还有人在看的韩聪有些不好意思，询问着羽生。

“我在想，我现在转职成为龙骑士，还来不来得及，到时候还要求一求殿下的恩典。”平淡的说出惊世骇俗的话语，羽生走到金博洋身边，摸了摸他软软的、带着阳光气味的发丝，温柔的注视着他：“博洋还没有和龙骑士吧？那和我签下契约好不好？”

（10）  
故事到这里差不多也可以结束了。

勇者救出了“公主”，却没有娶她，而是和一位小“恶龙”有了社会主义兄弟情，我亲眼见证的。

你问我是谁，我是他睡觉搂着的黄熊精啊，只是现在失宠了而已。

而已。

我现在都能记得他把龙带回家的那一个悲剧的晚上，从此我每天不再拥有魔法师温暖的怀抱……

他在我面上落下最后一吻，然后去抱着龙睡觉了。


End file.
